Heaven Protect Thy Angels
by Aishi-Cc
Summary: "Heaven protect thy angels,Shield them from the pain of life,To love one they can never touch,Should only be a human's curse."
1. Bleeding in the Rain

Well it's been a while since I've posted anything new, gomen but I've been super busy lately with all kinds of stuff. *Sniff* I've missed all of you, yes even all you people I still haven't met. This one is unlike anything I've ever done. Please read my note at the end for more on that. Like most of my work it's Yaoi, Shounen Ai, Slash, whatever you want to call it. If you hate GAY relationships then get away from me right now because this account is so gay. Now that's out of the way enjoy. Aishi-Cc  
  
Gundam wing is not mine and I really wish they'd scrap that Cybrog 009 and put it back on. The only part of this I own is the story but that's the best part...I hope.  
  
Aishi Say.  
  
"Heaven protect thy angles, Shield them from the pain of life, To love one they can never touch, Should only be a human's curse."  
  
Me, no really.  
  
((Heaven Protect Thy Angels))  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Trowa sighed as he leaned against the tall obelisk style tombstone allowing the chill of the stone to caress his back as he slid down it, leaving trails of crimson on the pure white marble. He cast his emerald eyes towards the heavens the praying angel perched above seemed to smile sadly down at the bleeding youth. " A fitting place to die." Trowa whispered pulling his hand from his bleeding right side. He looked up from the dripping hand when he heard the faint sound of wings.  
  
"I didn't mean to startle you." A youth admitted walking into the moonlight He knelt beside Trowa and blinked at him his black robe spreading out like the pool of bloodied water he knelt in. "Why didn't you draw your gun?" He asked green eyes focused on the handgun near Trowa's right hand.  
  
Trowa glanced at the bloody weapon for a moment before turning his cat eyes on the youth who knelt beside him. "I am going to die soon. I see no reason in trying to defend myself anymore." He blinked at the black haired youth when he sighed twirling the tip of his long ponytail around a pale finger. The youth continued swirling his hair until he noticed Trowa staring at him.  
  
"You don't have to watch me like that ok I promise I will not hurt you." The youth spoke softly as if trying to soothe a child. Trowa blinked at him eyes shining in the moonlight.  
  
"I don't care if you hurt me or not." Trowa answered before he grimaced slumping against the cold stone his long bangs hiding his face. The youth shook his head at him as he placed a pale hand on the gunshot wound marring his left shoulder. Trowa turned to stare at the hand.  
  
"You do not have to die. You must chose to die here and now." The strange youth stared into eyes the same shade as his own and saw only confusion.  
  
"I don't understand? What do you mean I must choose to die? I..." He was cut off by a bloody finger to his lips and a gentle hush.  
  
"Ok maybe I didn't explain that all that good hum...ah ok let's try this?" The youth nodded at his idea but did not move his finger. " See you have a choice. You can life or die it's all up to you. Hum...Let's make this simple. Do you want to die?" He asked removing his finger. "You may speak now." He teased.  
  
Trowa licked his blood from his lips. "I really don't care either way. I have sent many to their death and I do not fear my own." He sighed leaning his head against the hard stone tiredly.  
  
"How can you not care?! I can so not believe you!? I mean God how can you just throw your life away? Can you answer me that?" He frowned at the bleeding boy not sure if he was going to answer him.  
  
"I am a soldier. To fight is to risk death. Why do you care so much anyway? We do not even know each other's names." He coughed violently.  
  
"What dose a name truly tell you about a person's soul anyway? You have to choose soon." Trowa spat out a mouthful of blood. "If I were you I'd choose life. You must have someone who would miss you right?" He asked hopefully.  
  
Trowa nodded "Yes." He answered weakly not wasting the strength to turn and look at the nameless youth.  
  
"Then stay alive for them. You don't want them to cry do you?" The youth asked softly. "So do you want to life or die? Speak now or you will die and I will be able to do nothing for you. Come on man now is not the time for a dramatic pause or whatever!" He cried pulling Trowa from the bloody marble and shaking him. "Come on you're tougher then this! Open your eyes damn you!"  
  
Trowa hissed in pain before blinking his visible eye at him. "Man that was scary. Do NOT do that kind of stuff God!" Trowa blinked at him ~ He sounds like Duo~ "Ok now yes or no?" Trowa was quite for a long moment, which only seemed to make the youth even more distraught.  
  
"Yes." He whispered weakly only to be reward by a hug before being leaned back against the tombstone. He watched the youth threw half closed eyes. ~Why dose he look so happy? I'm still going to die here in this place of eternal death.~ He grimaced when he felt a hand on his side, it felt so warm to his cold skin. With a soft sigh he closed his eyes and allowed his head to fall to the side as somewhere near thunder rolled.  
  
The youth sighed as his fingers glowed a soft blue the light stopping the blood from spilling any farther. "That's right sleep now I'll take care of you till your friends come for you. Watching over you guys is becoming a real tough job. I swear it's like some power want s you five dead and another wants you alive.oh wait that's how it is. I forgot how much blood is in the human body." He looked up at the praying angel as a light drizzle began to wash the crimson stain from her perch.  
  
"Aw what the Hell no one can see me now anyway?" He arched his back as a pair of elegant white wings slipped threw the slashes in the back of his black cloak. "Ahhh.much better." He moved to Trowa's right side and smiled down at the sleeping boy. "Not everyone gets to meet their guardian angel before they die." He informed the boy as he wrapped his one wing behind the tombstone and the other around the boy. "This won't keep you dry but it'll keep you from freezing."  
  
The angel sighed. "I wouldn't be a very good guardian if I saved you only to let you freeze to death hun?" He blinked when Trowa's lips moved. "Don't answer that one ok?" He rested his head on Trowa's cold shoulder smiling at his bangles profile gently kissed by the freezing rain. "I once saw that City of Angels movie, your buddies Quatre and Duo watched it. Anyway I thought the idea of an angel falling in love with a human was sweet but to become human why? When she dies she'll go to Heaven and look a happy ending."  
  
Trowa groaned softly at that. "I never got why he couldn't wait for her, but now I do." He warped an arm around his charge. "I was alive once to see, which is why I couldn't understand why you didn't value life, especially when you don't believe in God or angels? Which is very sad by the way." He held out his hand and smiled as it glowed with the same soft blue light his fingers had. "The power of God was with you that sad day." He opened his hand reviling a long thin golden cross a pale golden scar marred it's perfection were the bottom prong meet the top three.  
  
"And I'll be with you from now on." He promised fasting the long chain around the other's neck. "The power of God will protect you. My power will protect you" He tilted his head and softly kissed the sleeping boy, still bloody hand on the boy's check tickled by his long wet bangs. The angel blinked when Trowa sighed softly as he pulled away. He smiled as he wrapped his transparent arms around him. "Soon they will come for you I can sense them."  
  
He sighed sadly resting his check once again on Trowa's shoulder. "Quatre is going to fuse over you once you wake up, but I'm sure you already knew that?" He smiled sadly as he lifted his head turning at the sound of shoes on mud.  
  
"YO CAT OVER HERE!" Duo called as he suddenly came into view. "Holy fuck Tro!" He cried dropping to his knees in front of him panting. Duo lifted his head when he caught his breath. "Trowa you still alive?" He reached out and placed two fingers to the other's cold throat. " Fuck you're cold!?" He yelped pulling his hand back in surprise.  
  
"Allah!?" Quatre whispered stopping behind Duo. "He's alive but cold as Hell. wait Hell's hot? Oh whatever. Hey what's this?" Duo asked taking the cross in his wet fingers. "Hey Cat was he wearing this when he left?" Duo asked the paled blonde both curious and wanting to get Quatre to focus on something other then Trowa's blood  
  
Quatre blinked at the sound of his nickname and knelt beside Duo heedless to the mud and blood soaking into his kakis. "I've never seen it before, which doesn't mean much." He answered examining his battered friend. "It looks like it slipped out from under his shirt." Duo nodded before looking up at the praying angel with a smile. Quatre blinked at the smile before fallowing his friend's gaze.  
  
"Come on Cat let's get him home before he get's as cold on the outside as he is on the inside." Duo joked trying to hide his worry. Quatre nodded before looking at the smoldering wreckage that had once been a factory of death to their right. He blinked at a flash of white and without thinking he grabbed it. ~A feather?!~ He looked around but found no trace of it's origins.  
  
The angel sighed as he stood watching the three friends walk towards the jet that would take them home. He smiled as the clouds parted once again letting the lights of the heavens shine upon the tried Earth. "You're in the arms of an angel. May you find some comfort here, or the other way around?" He asked the marble angle watching the rain drip from her white face. " Yeah that's what I thought to. " He closed his green eyes and wrapped his wings around him. Without warning he flung them open again and in a burst of feathers he was gone.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Yes I was partly inspired by the City of Angels but I can also blame my collection of X AMVs. 20+ and growing if you know of any good ones please pass them on. I'm sure a lot, if not all but my buddy Hiro Yui, are wondering who the angle guy is, and if not may I ask why? I'll tell you next chapter and Hiro don't you dare tell. All my hopes. Aishi-Cc  
  
Aishi Say  
  
"Today I prayed for angles, To keep watch over you, To guard then protect you, In everything you do.  
  
When I whispered to the Father, I asked him to bring a touch of love And goodness sent forth on angle's wings.  
  
So if you feel the brush of wings, Or soft breeze fills the air, Just know it's an angel watching over you, Because of a whispered prayer."  
  
Allison Chambers Coxsey 


	2. One never suffers alone when they are lo...

Well here is chapter two. Keke. I'm not sure why some people thought this was a one shot since I did mention a chapter two at the end. That is why you people should read everything. I love subtle hints. Keke. Any who I want to assure you Trowa won't die. I can't kill my Fave without out a really good reason. *sigh* And this not a good reason.  
  
Now just who is Angel boy? Well truth is I got him from the Manga. So if you know the pilots' pasts you'll figure it out before I tell you. If you know nothing about the pilots before AC195 I would sagest you do some research. I don't mean that in a mean way really. Anyway the chapter starts that night and flows into the next day, which have chunks missing because they don't do stuff all day after all.  
  
Warnings: OOC, Yaoi, Some Duo and a little Heero angst , and Trowa talking more then he did in the entire series.well maybe. Keke.  
  
Aishi Say  
  
" You can only see so much when you relay on just your eyes to see."  
  
Me again.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Trowa groaned softly placing a hand to his cheek, long bangs brushing against the soft skin. "Hey Tro you ok?" A soft voice asked.  
  
"Duo?" Trowa asked turning his head to the side. Duo smiled at him violet eyes shining with equal parts worry and relief.  
  
"Yeah. Hey how do feel?" He asked a little louder then before.  
  
"Mmm..weak." Trowa answered turning his head to look at the ceiling again.  
  
"Yeah that's no surprise considering the wreck you were when Cat and I found you." Duo rambled. Trowa closed his eyes with a sigh. "You in pain?" Duo asked suddenly concerned.  
  
"Not really." Trowa answered softly. Duo nodded even tough he knew Trowa could not see him.  
  
"Should I tell Cat you're awake or aren't up to it yet?" Trowa sighed as his head lulled to the side, long bangs hiding his pale face. "Well that answers that. God I know you've never really liked me but if you have to take someone take me ok?"  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"He'll be fine Quatre." Heero assured the exhausted blonde youth joining him on his bed. Quatre sighed tiredly.  
  
"I know." He mumbled trying not to yawn.  
  
"Try and get some sleep ok?"  
  
"I can't sleep.. not yet." Quatre informed Heero determinedly  
  
"We will wake you when he's strong enough to talk. I promise." Quatre shook his tired head stubbornly .He did not want to sleep until he knew his friend would be alright but his tired body was fighting him.  
  
"No.I ca." Quatre whispered collapsing against Heero suddenly. Heero gently laid Quatre's small form down before covering him.  
  
"You cannot do anything more for him for him anyway." Heero whispered before walking out.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"Quatre finally a sleep?" Wufei asked from where he was leaning against the wall. Heero nodded relieving some of the other's worry.  
  
"Yeah. Is he alright?" Heero asked stepping away from Quatre's door. Wufei sighed.  
  
"Sally said he should survive as long as nothing else happens to him." Heero nodded half of his mind trying to figure out how bad he was from those few words.  
  
"Is he awake?"  
  
"Maxwell said he woke up for a little while but not since. Sally informed me that she would be surprised if he can even walk with in the next week. How could their numbers be that off?" Wufei growled.  
  
"It wasn't their fault Wufei it just happened but I wish I could trade." Wufei looked up from the floor.  
  
"Quatre and Maxwell would be just as worried, Maxwell maybe even more so since you're his partner. What would trading accomplish?" Wufei asked.  
  
"I know. but I'm stronger k'so!" He slammed his fist into the wall. "I'm stronger." He muttered softly.  
  
"Listen Yui. Barton survived a suits destruction same as you. He will recover he has to." Wufei closed his eyes.  
  
"I know, I know." He sighed. "I'm supposed to be the leader.but I can't do a damn thing." Heero growled pounding the wall again in frustration.  
  
"Part of a leaders responsibly to his team is to realize he cannot fix everything no matter how much he may want to. You can only do what you can it is all any of can do. You are not a God."  
  
"Stop being right!" Heero snapped frustrated to the point of anger. Wufei rested his hands on the youth's shoulders unfazed by the other's anger.  
  
"Go to bed Yui you are not doing anyone any good this way. Maxwell will join you soon I will watch over Barton." Heero sighed as he nodded.  
  
"You're right. He'd chide me on my self defeating behavior if he could see me."  
  
"Yes he would." Wufei agreed softly. Heero nodded thought drifting to the time he was Trowa's care.  
  
"See you in the morning?" Heero asked  
  
"Yes Yui." Heero nodded before heading for his room. Wufei sighed sadly before heading downstairs.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Duo whipped his eyes as he practically fell into a nearby chair. "Has there been any change?" Wufei asked softly dark eyes on the pale boy. Duo shook his head.  
  
"He's barely moved.Wufei I'm really worried. Sally can't explain it but she said he's worst then he looks."  
  
"Go to bed Maxwell I will watch over him." Duo sighed.  
  
"I can't Wufei." Duo informed the other boy softly. Wufei frowned but was not surprised by Duo's stubbornness. He had been one of the ones to find him.  
  
"Quatre and Yui are already in bed."  
  
"I can't Wufei." Duo repeated just as softly as before.  
  
"Why?" Wufei asked sitting down beside him.  
  
"I just can't ok? I have to stay here.so...so you go ahead and crash I'll stay with him." Wufei sighed as he realized nothing was going to get Duo to leave short of physically throwing him out.  
  
"As you wish I leave Barton in your care." Wufei said standing. "Good night Maxwell." Duo smiled weakly up at him.  
  
"Good night Wufei and thanks." Wufei nodded acknowledging the thanks as Trowa often did before leaving the room. Duo pulled his chair close to the bed before taking one of Trowa's cool hands in his warm ones.  
  
"Trowa you have to wake up ok? I know I can be a royal pain at times.and that if you were anyone else you would have shot me by now..but please wake up and be ok. We all need you." Duo whispered closing his eyes.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"Duo?"  
  
"Mmm yeah?" Duo asked still asleep.  
  
"You're drooling."  
  
"Oh?! Sorry about that." Duo mumbled before his eyes snapped open. "TRO?!" Duo cried lifting his head from Trowa's chest. Trowa winced at the screamed nickname.  
  
"Please don't scream Duo?" He asked turning his eye to look at the madly smiling pilot.  
  
"Sorry again. I'm just so happy you aren't dead!" Duo informed him fighting to keep his normal volume.  
  
"Are you sure about that?" Trowa asked smiling weakly up at Duo. Who in turn only smiled wider before crossing his arms.  
  
"Tro you son of a bitch you scared us all to death. Quatre collapsed you know? You made Cat collapse you naughty Cyclops you."  
  
"I'm sorry the numbers were off."  
  
"Yeah, but you still wiped them out. That's our little Silencer." Duo praised before reaching out frowning. "So where did you get this hun?" Duo asked taking the long, thin, golden cross, it's ends where shaped like diamonds and Duo was sure he'd seen a cross like it before. Trowa blinked at it. "Now I remember I've seen crosses like this on the Soul Taker."  
  
"The Soul Taker?" Trowa asked sitting up wincing slightly.  
  
"It's an Anime real dark bloody stuff.so the cross?"  
  
"I'm not sure." Trowa admitted frowning.  
  
"Well I like it. Should you be sitting up?" Duo asked releasing the cross. Trowa toke the cross in his own hand.  
  
"You sound just like Quatre do you know that? I'm ok." Duo frowned.  
  
"Whatever just don't push your self too hard hun? Duo teased back.  
  
"I won't, so why you?" Trowa asked eyeing Duo inquisitively. Duo shrugged use to the way Trowa often watched people when they talked.  
  
"Well someone had to watch you and since Cat and I were the ones who found you.." He trailed off knowing that was enough for Trowa.  
  
"Thank you Duo."  
  
"Aw don't bother someone had to save your ass for once." Trowa smiled at the teasing. " First jokes now smiles? Seems that explosion did you some good."  
  
"Don't let Quatre hear you say that."  
  
"Duh! Do you think I want to die?" Duo asked gaping in mock shock.  
  
"Baka." Trowa muttered imitating Heero tone, which got a smile.  
  
"No acting like Heero in the med wing! How many times do I have to tell you that? Bad Cyclops!" Trowa smiled at him before wincing again. "Hey you ok?" Duo asked concerned.  
  
"Yeah just sore." Trowa assured him.  
  
"Well Sally did say you're worst then you look." ~ Though you do look better then last night. But you're still awfully pale. ~  
  
"Feels like it." Trowa admitted gently holding his side. Duo gaped at him.  
  
"Cy man come on do not say things like that hun? Overly worried friend here, in the room! Can hear you!" Duo ranted only half joking and they both knew it.  
  
"I'm sorry Duo." Trowa assured him turning to look at someone behind Duo.  
  
"Trowa?" Quatre asked as he walked into the room hesitantly not sure if he was interrupting something.  
  
"Yes Quatre?" Trowa asked nodding slightly indicating he was welcomed to join them.  
  
"How do you feel? You look better."  
  
"Not too bad considering what Duo told me." Quatre nodded as he walked over to the bed.  
  
"Don't you dare scare me like that again do you hear me?" Quatre ordered gently hugging his wounded partner.  
  
"I'm sorry Quatre." Trowa whispered hugging his shaking partner back  
  
"I know Trowa." Quatre whispered releasing him. "I'm just glad you're ok." He smiled whipping his eyes.  
  
"You worry too much Quatre." Trowa chided gently.  
  
"I do not. You and Heero earn every once of it." He teased before sighing. "Shouldn't you be resting?"  
  
"I am Quatre." Trowa reminded him. Quatre blinked.  
  
"Oh yeah umm...?" Duo shook his head braid gently swing back and froth.  
  
"Cat maybe we should let him rest in peace?" Quatre turned to blink at him in surprise.  
  
"What?!" Duo smacked his forehead.  
  
"Sorry that came out wrong." He rubbed the back of his head embarrassed.  
  
"It's the thought that counts Duo. Hello Quatre." Sally smiled as she entered the room a chart in her hands.  
  
"Hello Sally." The three boys greeted as one, which got a chuckle from her.  
  
"Well Mr. Barton you should not even be alive right now let alone sitting up and having a conversation." She shook her head. "But then again it seems you five are immortal lucky for us all. Ok you two go bug someone else now kay? Shoo."  
  
"But Sally?" Both boys asked.  
  
"He won't die just because one of you aren't watching him. Shoo I'll call when I'm done now shoo." Both boys sighed knowing you could not argue with Sally when in the med wing.  
  
"Yes Sally." They muttered before walking out. Sally shook her head.  
  
"They act like I stole their kitten or something."  
  
"Sally?" Trowa asked blinking.  
  
"Oh nothing." Sally assured him sitting down in 'Duo's' chair. "Ok spill. And I mean everything."  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"So we agree no telling the knife throwing crazy women?" Duo asked the other pilots gathered at the round kitchen table.  
  
"Maxwell honesty." Wufei muttered half heartily.  
  
"Well if you aren't scare of her you tell her." Duo challenged.  
  
"I think not Maxwell. She does not need to know."  
  
"You both are acting like children." Heero informed them sighing at his laptop.  
  
"What is it Heero? Did you find something?" Quatre asked Heero nodded frowning. He had been going over the info and missions statements looking for anything and he had found a something. The other three pilots turned their full attention to him.  
  
"According to this the totals were altered before the orders were sent." Duo rested his chin on his interlaced fingers.  
  
"So which of our lovely keepers is feeling guilty?" Duo asked frowning at the thought of their new bosses turning out to be worst then their old ones instead of better as they had all hoped. Heero frown.  
  
"Une." Quatre blinked in surprised but it went unnoticed. Duo snorted.  
  
"Will someone please explain to me why Miss Crazy Lady is partially in charge? I never did get that? It's not like she's sleeping with the boss." Wufei shook his head at Duo.  
  
"Are you saying Une may have been behind this?" Wufei asked frowning in thought. Heero sighed.  
  
"If so then Noin didn't catch it when she co sighed it." The pilots frowned knowing full well Noin would never put them in more danger then she had to.  
  
"So if Noin's sig is legit then that means some one forged Une's when they changed the numbers and Noin was too busy to notice. Or Une is out to get Cy and again Noin didn't notice since they all trust Une. Or they're both out to get us? Nah forget the last one."  
  
"Thought Maxwell sounds a tad paranoid he dose raised a valid yet disturbing point Yui. Have you informed any of them?"  
  
"Not yet. Quatre is Sally still here?" Quatre closed his eyes frowning slightly in concentration.  
  
"Yes. She's still in the med wing." Quatre answered opening his eyes.  
  
"Good I'll fill her in person." Heero grabbed the disk before running off.  
  
"Man this fucking sucks!" Duo muttered reaching over and shutting down the machine.  
  
"Yeah." Wufei agreed. Quatre frowned.  
  
"Do you think 'they' are after all us or just Cy, and if Cy why him?"  
  
"I do not know Maxwell but I would sagest we not except anymore solo missions until this is taken care of."  
  
"Good call Wufei. Hey Cat cheer up Cy won't be going anywhere for a while." Quatre nodded as he stood. "Say Hi to Cy for me kay Cat?"  
  
"Ah hun." Quatre mumbled walking off.  
  
"So now what?" Duo asked. Wufei shrugged.  
  
"Wait I guess."  
  
"I need a Livewire Dew." Duo informed him heading for the fridge.  
  
"Americans" Wufei mutter.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"Well you're healing nicely, even if faster then normal. I guess those new treatments work hun? So other then general weakness and soreness where you got clobbered how do you feel?"  
  
"Fine." Trowa answered rebuttoning his teal button down, which covered his rewrapped injuries.  
  
"You must be a cat." Sally commented watching him. Trowa looked up at her.  
  
"Hum?" He asked blinking his cat like eyes at her.  
  
"Nine lives kid you should be dead. And here I thought you only had a cat's eyes and their indifference." She smiled at him. "I don't want you leaving the grounds until you're fully healed understood?"  
  
"Understood."  
  
"Good boy. Well since you seem up to it you can leave but if I hear you did anything stressful I'll have you strapped down. Got me?"  
  
"Yes Ma'am." Trowa answered fully aware that was not an empty threat. Sally smiled.  
  
"Ok lecture's over you may go now." Trowa nodded  
  
"Thank you Sally."  
  
"Aw it was nothing just heal ok?"  
  
"Yes Sally. Heero." Heero blinked at the taller boy.  
  
"You're up?!" Heero asked allowing some of his surprise to show threw.  
  
""Don't worry Heero it won't kill him promise." Sally informed him grinning.  
  
"Is something wrong Heero?" Trowa asked frowning at Heero's grim expression.  
  
"No I just need to talk to Sally I'll see you in the morning?'  
  
"Yes Heero." Trowa answered walking past him. Heero nodded before walking up to Sally.  
  
"So what can I do for you? Is this about Trowa?"  
  
"In a way. It seems we have a problem."  
  
"Oh?" Sally asked frowning knowing what Heero thought were problems were always very bad.  
  
"Traitors."  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Trowa sighed as he sat down on his bed. "Trowa?"  
  
"It's open."  
  
"I thought you'd be in the med wing for at lest a week?!" Quatre admitted closeting the door.  
  
"Sally said I should be dead so?" He shrugged. "She said something about a treatment?" He arched an eyebrow at Quatre. "So are you worried or is it something else?"  
  
"Something else." Quatre admitted sitting down beside him. "I sensed something strange when we found you."  
  
"Explain."  
  
"It felt sad. Huntley sad."  
  
"It was a graveyard Quatre. Not the most cheerful of places."  
  
"True enough but then there was this white feather I found, and the cross that suddenly appeared, and fact your not dead even thought you should be, and the fact you're healing much too quickly new treatments or not. "  
  
"What are you saying Quatre?" Quatre shrugged.  
  
"I'm not sure.it doesn't matter really dose it?" Quatre asked smiling. "All that matters is you're not going to drop dead on us."  
  
"You've been speeding too much time Duo Quatre."  
  
"So have you. But it's nice to see you smile." Quatre gently hugged him. "Good night Trowa."  
  
"Good night Quatre." Trowa called before heading out to his balcony. He cast his eyes to the moon sighing softly.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
"Lovely isn't it?" Trowa turned gun drawn. The black hair boy held up his hands. "Well hello to you to cat eyes. Is that anyway to greet your saver?" He asked smiling green eyes shining in the moonlight. "So you gonna shot me dead or what cat eyes?"  
  
*************************************************************  
  
End for now. Keke. Sorry it toke so long but it was worth it right?  
  
Aishi Say  
  
"Love sometime takes time."  
  
Me again. 


	3. The mask that cannot cry yet can smile

Well look who's back. Keke. Ok enough teasing for one opening. I am thrilled you've come back for more! You've all been so sweet! This chapter will have a lot of Angel boy in it so enjoy.  
  
Hi to fellow The Soul Taker Otaku Shadowgooddess0! Doesn't Quatre's voice actor, Brad Swaile, fit Kyosuke Date? Keke.  
  
Hey Tenchi Thanks for the vid link. I love Latin chanting.  
  
Aishi Say "That's the thing about love. No one really understands it, do they?" Garak DS9  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Why are you here?" Trowa asked setting the gun down on the nearby table. The other boy smiled as he lowered his arms.  
  
"Why to see you of course." He answered as Trowa leaned against the railing.  
  
"Why?" Trowa asked eyeing the other boy.  
  
"WHY?! How can you ask me that? Did you forget everything? Oh for the love of God!" Trowa blinked at the ranting boy.  
  
"Why are you so upset?"  
  
"Damn it you're dense." Trowa blinked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I was worried about you ok?" The other admitted.  
  
"Why? We aren't friends" The other boy sighed.  
  
"Ok cat eyes then answer me this why are you still wearing the cross?" Trowa blinked as he toke the pendent in his hand.  
  
"I saw no reason to remove it. You gave it to me didn't you?"  
  
"Bingo. It looks nice on you."  
  
"Duo likes it to. Why didn't anyone mention you?"  
  
"I hid of course." He other boy answered folding his arms on the railing. "And I'm the reason you're healing so quickly. You're welcome by the way." He turned to look at Trowa.  
  
"Why did you help me anyway?"  
  
"Because I could."  
  
"That's as good a reason as any."  
  
"Listen cat eyes I would appreciate it if you did not mention me to the guys." Trowa arched an eyebrow at him. "Look I don't want to have to answer all their question."  
  
"But you'll answer mine?"  
  
"Of course cat eyes."  
  
"Why?" The other boy straiten long black duster flowing around him like a cape.  
  
"You wouldn't believe if I told you." He sighed "So you got a name cat eyes?"  
  
"Trowa."  
  
"Trowa hun? Cute." Trowa blinked at him. " Don't look at me like that. I think Trowa's a cute name." Trowa shrugged. "You want mine?"  
  
"If you wish to give it."  
  
"For now just call me Angel. So Trowa why'd put the gun down? Is it coz I saved you?"  
  
"No." Angel blinked.  
  
"Then why?"  
  
"You are not a threat." Trowa answered.  
  
"I'm not a threat." Angel repeated. "Am I friend?"  
  
"I did not say that."  
  
"True but you aren't denying it." Trowa frowned slightly. "Aw come on you like me at least a little bit right?" Angel asked taking a few steps towards the taller youth.  
  
"Yes. I like you at lest a little." Angel smiled clapping his hands. "What are you doing?"  
  
"It's called being happy." Angel grinned. " Ever heard of it?"  
  
"You sound just like Duo." Angel blinked.  
  
"Do I now? Do you like Duo?" Trowa nodded.  
  
"Yes I do. Why?"  
  
"Well it's good if I sound like someone you like instead of someone you don't." He sighed. "So Trowa do you still not believe in a God?"  
  
"What do you mean still?" Trowa asked eyes narrowing slightly. Angel bit his lip. ~Damn it~ "Who are you?"  
  
"Look I'm a friend so don't go reaching for that gun. When I healed you I picked up a little bit of you." Trowa blinked. "Please don't be mad." Trowa sighed closing his eyes.  
  
"I am not mad at you Angel. I am sorry if I startled you." Solo placed a hand on Trowa's shoulder.  
  
"It's ok. I know it was just instinct." He watched Trowa's gaze focus on his pale hand for a moment before it moved to him. "Sorry if the touching is bad I'll move my hand."  
  
"You don't have to." Angel blinked confused.  
  
"So you don't mind me touching you? That's good because I love hugging people!" Angel admitted smiling.  
  
"So dose Duo." Trowa commented softly.  
  
"Well that's twice now I've been compared to this Duo guy. You two close?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Was he that braided boy?" Trowa nodded. "He was really worried about you."  
  
"I know." Trowa answered softly closing his eyes.  
  
"It must be great living with such close friends. I lived like that until the war separated us." Trowa turned his head to look at him. "I must sound so pathetic rambling on about the past to you."  
  
"Not at all people often confide in me." Angel smiled.  
  
"Is that so?" Trowa nodded again. "Do you confide in anyone?"  
  
"Not really." Angel frowned.  
  
"Not into sharing?"  
  
"No, I just don't have emotional problems like the others."  
  
"It must be nice not feeling worried or depressed or anything like that?" Trowa sighed.  
  
"It does have its advantages but I have learned a lot from the others."  
  
"I bet you have. Do you ever miss being on your own?"  
  
"Not really. Why?"  
  
"Just wondering. I hate being alone myself and I mean hate. You're lucky and I want you to remember that."  
  
"Aren't you alone right now?"  
  
"No I'm with you right now silly. Oh you mean when I leave hun? Nah I've got a few friends waiting for me back home."  
  
"Where is that?"  
  
"Home? Oh up there." Angel answered pointing up at the sky. "The stars don't look as beautiful from up there though."  
  
"They never do." Angel blinked before smiling.  
  
"So true stargazer." Trowa turned to look at him hand gently holding the cross.  
  
"Why did you give this to me?"  
  
"The power of God will protect you." Angel answered. Trowa frowned slightly remembering the last time he had heard those words. "Or Allah, or Jehovah, or whatever you want to call him. And you my cat eyed friend need all the protection you can get as long as you act all kamikaze all the damn time. You need to stop doing that really. I won't always be there to keep you from death."  
  
"I do not believe in God."  
  
"Yeah well that's because you've never seen a miracle just death and war."  
  
"So has Duo."  
  
"Yeah well Duo is not you and he happens to love angels."  
  
"How did you know that?"  
  
"He smiled at the angel you were dieing under. Do you like angels?"  
  
"Angels feel nothing and have no mercy Duo said I'm much like that."  
  
"Not all angels are like that. Some angels are sprits of the dead and they feel."  
  
"Duo said that to." Trowa sighed letting go of the cross.  
  
"So what do I have to do?"  
  
"Hun?"  
  
"For you to call me friend? Tell me and I'll do it." Trowa blinked at him.  
  
"You don't have to do anything."  
  
"Sweet!" Angel cried clapping his hands.  
  
"It doesn't take much to make you happy dose it?"  
  
"Not really. Don't even say it."  
  
"Say what?"  
  
"That that's so Duoish."  
  
"Ok." Angel nodded glancing up at the sky.  
  
"I outta go." He admitted softly turning his head back toward Trowa.  
  
"Why?" Angel blinked.  
  
"Why?" Angel repeated. "Well it's late and this not were I belong. Besides you do need some sleep." Trowa sighed. "Can I come back?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm asking if I can come back to see you again?" Trowa blinked into a pair of shimmering emerald eyes so like his own.  
  
"You did not ask to show up tonight so why do you have to ask if you can do it again?" Angel bit his lip.  
  
"Well I don't want to keep popping up if you don't want me around." He sighed. "And to tell the truth I came by mostly to make sure you were healing nicely which you are. So am allowed to return?" Trowa sighed closing his eyes in thought. Angel walked up to him and toke his hand. ~Please say yes?~ He pleaded silently.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Look I understand if you don't.wait did I hear a yes?" Trowa nodded.  
  
"Yes you did." Angel smiled hugging Trowa tightly before releasing him, well all but his hand.  
  
"Good.that's very good." Angel rambled squeezing Trowa's hand. "What was I saying?"  
  
"That's very good." Angel smiled.  
  
"Oh yeah. Heh hehe." Trowa shook his head at the giggling boy. "I know, I know Duoish." Angel muttered sticking out his tongue. "Well I had better go before you change your mind and banish me form you presence." Angel teased squeezing Trowa's hand one last time before releasing it. "One more thing remember no telling?" He winked before vaulting off the second story railing. Trowa shook his head thinking of all the times Quatre had yelled at him for doing the very same thing.  
  
"Thank you." Trowa whispered placing his hand on the cross, head slightly bowed eyes closed for a moment before grabbing his gun and heading back inside. A transparent winged Angel sighed. ~You're welcome~ He closed his eyes and was gone.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Quatre yawned as he sat up his eyes turning to the feather he had found which was resting on his nightstand. The fragile looking feather shimmered with a hint of silver in the morning's light. "Hum?" He turned when someone knocked on his door. "It's open."  
  
"Good morning Quatre."  
  
"Oh good morning Wufei."  
  
"I wanted to inform you the others let for a mission." Quatre bit his lip. "It was from Sally and Noin." Quatre nodded relaxing a little.  
  
"Is Trowa awake?"  
  
"I have not seen Barton but that means nothing. He may just be sleeping considering what happened that would not surprise me."  
  
"Me neither. Has anyone called for me?  
  
"Rasid said he and the others are enjoying their vacation and hope you are staying out of trouble. " Quatre smiled.  
  
"Good. Well I'm going to check on Trowa hopefully I won't have to find him."  
  
"I'm sure Barton is not doing anything stressful. He was warned by Sally after all."  
  
"Good point. Thanks." Wufei shook his head at the blonde as he ran past him. ~Somethings never change.~  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Trowa are you awake?" Quatre asked opening the door and walking in. Trowa opened his eyes and turned his head.  
  
"Morning Cat." Trowa greeted tiredly running his fingers threw his long bangs. "It is morning right?"  
  
"Yes. Are you ok?" Quatre asked concerned sitting down on the bed.  
  
"Just tired Cat I promise." Quatre toke Trowa's hand  
  
"You feel tired but you look better." Trowa closed his eyes squeezing Quatre's hand.  
  
"Where is everyone?"  
  
"Well Wufei said Heero and Duo had a mission.. Trowa is there something between you and Une?" Trowa opened his eyes.  
  
"We have a past but no why?"  
  
"A past? You mean that girl?!" Trowa nodded.  
  
"Yeah Middi is Une now why did you ask?"  
  
"Well Heero went over all the data from your mission and found out someone changed the numbers before Noin co-signed it. But form what you've told me Une doesn't want to see you dead so I'm lost. Do you think it's possible someone changed the numbers before Une ever saw it? I mean she's been really busy dealing with the AGA and others like them she may have been too tried to have noticed." Trowa closed his eyes.  
  
"It is possible but unlikely." Trowa answered laying a hand on his cross. Quatre watched his friend sighed. "Dose she know?"  
  
"Sally said they confronted her about it but Une said she didn't know anything. Noin said she heard talking to herself something about a mask and crying? I'm guessing that had something to do with you?"  
  
"You'd be right."  
  
"You going to tell me?"  
  
"She asked be how long I would wear the mask that dose not cry. I told her for as long as I am able to survive and I still do."  
  
"Why? Why would you say something like that?"  
  
"It is the truth Quatre I am and always will be Nanashi."  
  
"Nanashi is dead. You're Trowa now."  
  
"Trowa Barton is a stolen name and Nanashi will never die as long as I am a pilot."  
  
"No Trowa." Quatre toke his hands. "I don't care how you got your name but it is yours now. You are not who you were."  
  
"That's where you are wrong Quatre I am who I was just a little more human."  
  
"Oh Trowa." Quatre sobbed.  
  
"Quatre please don't cry? You know I hate to see it." Quatre sniffed.  
  
"I know it just.it hurts when I think about what horrible childhoods you guys had and how you still carry the scars."  
  
"Scars fade Quatre just give them time to."  
  
"How do you do that?"  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Act so cold but say such things?"  
  
"It's a gift. Cheer up ok?" Quatre nodded.  
  
"Ok but only if you promise to rest?"  
  
"I promise Quatre."  
  
"Good. I'll be in the second story study if you need me." Quatre released his hands and left. Trowa sighed. ~So Middi will we have to confront each other to finish what we started all those years ago? If so may the power of God protect you.~  
  
"There's an Angel tempting me." Katelin's Way opening.   
  
Ok I'm stopping it again. This chapter is lot easier to follow if you've read Episode Zero Manga but the little back-story at the end may have helped If not I am sorry. The next chapter will take place after the mission so it will be latter that day. Oh yeah doesn't Angel remind you of someone? I wonder why that is? 


End file.
